


When We Met in Fuchsia

by mintblueroses



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I keep making multichap fics and then abandoning them, Multi, Pokemon AU, Polyamory, Potentially OOC, at least at first, mild violence cause Pokémon fight, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintblueroses/pseuds/mintblueroses
Summary: When his journey with his Pokémon partners takes him to Fuchsia City, Komaeda runs into a cute couple. He becomes instantly jealous of everything about them. Despite his anger, he ends up traveling alongside them, and maybe even falling in love.
Relationships: Komahinanami - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	1. The Tangela

The white-haired boy gazed over the fence, eyes darting back and forth. What he was looking for, he didn’t know. Did he want to play a Safari game? Did he just want to scout out the area?

That’s when he saw it. A flash of green, and sparkles. A Shiny??? It was a Tangela! He’d always wanted to find a Shiny one. 

He hurried through the gate, paying as quickly as possible. It felt like it took forever for them to hand over the special Poke Balls.

The boy rushed to the spot he had found the Tangela, but—

Another boy stood there. He wore a nice white shirt with a green tie. His hair was spiky and brown, with one larger spike in the back. He was grinning victoriously.

“I got it! I got it!”

Got what? The other boy wondered.

“What did you get?” he asked.

The brown-haired boy looked startled. Then his eyes brightened. “A Shiny Tangela!”

No. Way. That was supposed to be his! Not this other boy’s.

“Congrats. I had my eye on it from the outside.” He didn’t actually feel too happy for the other boy, but he felt like he should be polite.

“Aww, did you want it too? I’m sorry.”

“Don’t feel bad. I’m happy for you.” Once again, he wasn’t. Why couldn’t this boy just leave it alone?

“You’re very kind. What’s your name? I’m Hinata.”

“Komaeda.”

“Nice to meet you. Anyway, I was just about to leave. See you around maybe?”

Komaeda sure hoped not. He felt his stomach burning with anger. 

“See you around.”

He didn’t need this stupid guy. Stupid guy with all the luck. Stupid guy with the pretty face. Whatever.


	2. Nanami

It was a week after the Shiny Tangela incident. Komaeda was still angry about it. He had caught a Chansey right after the boy left, sure, but Shinies were rarer. 

His team of Pokémon were all out of their Poke Balls following him. First was the first Pokémon he had ever gotten, a Togekiss. Professor Oak had been studying Togepi and wanted someone to take care of it so he could find out more about it. Next was Absol. He had thought it bad luck at first to find such a Pokémon, but he found its ability to detect when bad thing would happen useful. He also had a Honchkrow. Speaking of luck-based abilities, his had Super Luck. He couldn’t count the number of times her critical hits helped him win battles. Next up was his recently caught Snorunt. Finally, his new Chansey.

Every Pokémon on his team had something to do with luck, whether good or bad. It was just his luck things worked out that way. 

He was trying to forget the event by heading to Saffron to defeat Leader Sabrina. Surely his Dark-types would be able to take her Psychic-types down.

Komaeda was about to head into the gym when someone opened the door and hit him straight-on.

“Ow!”

“Sorry- hey, it’s you again.”

Komaeda looked up at the one who attacked him. Hinata?

“Were you on your way to challenge  
Sabrina? What a coincidence, I just beat her.”

How wonderful. Of course this guy had to beat him to everything. 

“How are you? Komaeda, right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Other than the fact a got assaulted by a door.”

Hinata laughed quietly. Of course he thought it was a joke.

“Anyway, about last time we met, did you ever find any new partners at the Safari?”

“Channy, come on over!”

“Chan~sey!” She exclaimed.

“Woah!” Hinata’s eyes lit up. “I e never seen one in real life before. Can I pet her?”

“If she lets you, yeah.”

She did. Komaeda’s rage was building. Of course she was friendly to this boy!

Hinata pet Channy gently. “So, you nickname your Pokémon?”

“Do you not?”

Hinata shook her head. “I can never think of anything. I’m pretty boring, I know. I like the name Channy though.”

Was Hinata mocking him, or-?

Hinata got up, waved goodbye, and left. Finally, he was ready to challenge the gym.

Of course, with his luck, he got through the puzzle with ease. Sabrina was more of a challenge than he thought, but she was still pretty easy with Murky and Abby.

As soon as he exited the gym, he internally cried. Hinata was waiting outside. What on earth? He also had an equally attractive girl next to him. Komaeda was definitely more into guys, but if every girl looked like her he might be different.

“H-hey,” he stuttered. Crap! He hated when he did that. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see how good you did.”

“I did pretty good. I mean, I have dark types.”

“Yeah.” Hinata looked away.

“So, who’s she?”

“She” was holding a 3ds and seemed to be distancing herself from the conversation.

“That’s my girlfriend, Nanami.”

Geez, a Shiny AND a girlfriend? This guy had everything. He was kinda cute, so that sucked.

“Nice to meet you.” Komaeda reached his hand out for a handshake. Nanami shook it without looking up from her game.

This was by far the worst week of Komaeda’s life.


End file.
